bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scarly/The Diary of Scarlet Smith: Holiday Romance - Epilogue
I felt sad, as I packed my stuff. I had made so many friends, and for once felt like I belonged. In the past two weeks, I made more friends than I have in my entire life. All I had to look forward to when I got home, was loneliness and being ignored again. The last thing to pack was my diary, the only proof I had that it wasn't some beautiful dream. I held it in my hands, and dragged my suitcase out into the hallway. Dad was out there, checking that all our bags were labelled correctly. "Dad..." I said, looking at the diary. There was something important that I wanted to ask him, but I knew he wouldn't agree. "What's the matter Sweetie?" he asked, as he checked the label on Mum's vanity case. "I want to..." I said, thinking of all my new friends. But the word 'stay' wouldn't come. "Buy a new magazine at the airport? Sure thing, Sweet Pea," Dad said, guessing. I forced my self to smile gratefully, because I couldn't make myself say the words. I placed my suitcase next to the others, and walked back into the room. I saw that the bathroom door was open, Mum must be giving a last clean before we go. I stood in the doorway, and saw her scrubbing the bath tub. "Ah, Scarlet! Could you hand me the sponge?" Mum said, when she noticed me. I grabbed the sponge off the sink, and handed it to her. I usually found it easy to talk to Dad, but not today. So, maybe I could talk to Mum for a change, and tell her how I felt. "Mum, I was thinking, I want to stay..." I said, forcing myself to say the words. I clutched the diary to my chest. "Over at your friends, when we get home?" Mum guessed, wrongly. She scrubbed a patch of dirt off the bottom of the tub. "Fine, but don't invite people over. I have to clean the house, two weeks of dirt will take a lot of scrubbing." "Thanks Mum..." I said, with fake enthusiasm. My face however looked mournful. I left the bathroom, wondering how I could tell them. I thought of it, as we drove away from Bullworth and I watched the one place that felt like home disappear into the distance. It wasn't until we were getting out of the car, I finally had the courage to tell them how I feel. We were getting out of the car, Mum was panicking because we might be late. I just stood there by the car, not moving, I still held my diary. "Quick... grab your bag.... Darren.... hurry up!!" Mum shouted at Dad, as she grabbed her vanity case. "I'm hurrying, Dear. We have plenty of time," Dad said, nearly bumping into me as he lifted his suitcase out of the boot. "What's wrong, Sweet Pea?" "I don't want to leave," I told him, unable to look him in the eye. "Where?" Dad replied, not really listening. "Bullworth. I don't want to go back to England with you," I told him. He paused, looking at me, as I continued talking. "I feel more at home here than I ever did, I feel like I belong." Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts